Projecto Pandora
by misskrum
Summary: Várias Ficlets e Drabbles TG - não relacionadas - do projecto Pandora do 6V TRGW
1. Quatro Promessas Quebradas

**Nome do autor**: miss krum  
**Título**: Quatro Promessas Quebradas  
**Ship**: Tom Riddle Jr. / Ginny Weasley  
**Género**: Angst  
**Classificação**: K  
**Observação**: UA, Fic do projecto Pandora. Não é o que se pode chamar de linear, na verdade os acontecimentos das promessas 3 e 4 estão meio que misturados.

**Quatro Promessas Quebradas****  
**_por misskrum_

**# Primeira  
**_Tom prometeu que lhe daria o mundo_

Sonhos eram castelos de sensações não vividas. Mas Ginny vivia num sonho e não havia nada que Tom não fizesse por ela.

Ela quis decorar o quarto em tons de branco, tons de pureza que Tom nunca teve, e ele deixou. Tom mandou que o fizessem como prova do _seu amor_. O cristal dominava o vidro e tudo era _exactamente_ como ela tinha sonhado um dia.

Mas o quarto dela nunca foi branco. O cristal reflectia tons cinzentos, pretos, monocromáticos.

Foi dele, como ela era.

**# Segunda  
**_Tom prometeu que a amaria_

Actualmente, Cinderella não usaria sapatos de cristal. Actualmente, nem a fada madrinha apareceria.

Mas, como _por magia_, apareceram uns sapatos de cristal para Ginny usar. E ela agradeceu porque alguém era demasiado bom com ela. Alguém que a compreendia e fazia com que o mundo fosse cor-de-rosa. E tudo estava bem, mesmo que a pequena Ginny não soubesse que os seus pais e irmãos passavam fome enquanto ela usava sapatos de cristal no baile de natal.

Tom conduzia-a pelo salão e ela sorria com sinceridade. Ela sorria porque tinha o príncipe encantado e os sapatos de cristal com que só tinha sonhado, quando era pobre e nem vidro tinha.

Mas a pequena Ginny não sabe porque hoje a Cinderella não usaria sapatos de cristal.

**# Terceira  
**_Tom prometeu que ela seria o seu mundo_

Apertava o robe com força e tentava não deixar escapar nem uma lágrima ao olhar para Tom. Ele sorria e tocava o seu rosto, e tudo parecia claramente cruel. Como por magia, uma luz vermelha tinha iluminado o seu quarto _não-branco_, e tinha posto todas as feridas a descoberto. Cada uma delas brilhava sem direcção fazendo os olhos dela brilharem e doerem _demais_. E os olhos dele tinham um brilho perverso de cristal, reflectindo o brilho do copo que levava à boca. O vinho tinto lembrava sangue e Ginny teve de reprimir um berro.

O copo foi intencionalmente deixado cair e o vinho espalhou-se por todas as direcções, manchando o chão e o vestido dela. E o cristal jazia ligeiramente rachado no chão, até que Tom o pisou e ele se despedaçou.

E Ginny temeu ser cristal.

**# Quarta  
**_Tom prometeu que nunca a deixaria_

A ilusão de Tom desfez-se no dia em que uma carta para Ginny conseguiu furar a sua segurança e ser entregue. E Ginny ficou chocada quando percebeu que os seus pais não viviam o sonho cor-de-rosa num país além-mar, onde os sonhos eram possíveis.

Sonhos impossíveis, verdades ao alcance da palma da sua mão. E ela chorou. E Tom achou que ela não merecia ser cristal. Ela era básica demais, sentimental demais, viva demais. Os seus cabelos cor de fogo só reforçavam a sua teoria.

Tom olhou nos seus olhos e partiu os sapatos de cristal que lhe tinha oferecido. A pequena Ginny viu o seu mundo transformar-se de cristal em vidro e de vidro em plástico. E ela não tinha nada, mas podia ter tudo agora.

Era só ela conseguir viver sem Tom. Mas sem cristal na sua vida o seu mundo tornava-se cada vez mais baço, e mais baço, e mais baço, rodopiando numa volta sem retorno. E ela não conseguia ver nada. Finalmente.

_Cinderella não usaria sapatinhos de cristal actualmente por não existirem príncipes como antigamente. O que faria Cinderella se o cristal fosse uma armadilha?_

**N/A**: Para **IRETH**, que só me dedicou TG FODÁSTICAS, mesmo que esta não esteja nada de especial, sorry dear x_x


	2. In Nomine Patris

**Nome do autor**: miss krum  
**Título**: In Nomine Patris  
**Ship**: Tom Riddle Jr. / Ginny Weasley  
**Género**: Angst  
**Classificação**: K  
**Observação**: Fic do projecto Pandora, UA e sem ligação com Quatro Promessas Quebradas (:  
**Item**: Prece

**In Nomine Patris****  
**_por misskrum_

As mãos brancas estavam perfeitamente cobertas pelas luvas de seda que Harry lhe tinha oferecido para o domingo, para a visita semanal à Igreja. Ginny olhou de soslaio para o noivo antes de suspirar baixo e agarrar com mais força o terço que tinha nas mãos. Queria rezar, mas a sensação de estar a ser observada não a deixava nem pensar. Vagarosamente olhou para os lados à procura de alguém que olhasse na sua direcção, mas não notou ninguém.

Encarou o crucifixo no altar e perguntou-se se alguma coisa que o padre dizia era real. Será que Jesus Cristo era filho de Deus? Filho de uma virgem? Será que alguma coisa fazia sentido? Não encontrou resposta para aquelas perguntas nem nos olhos verdes de Harry. Não encontrou a resposta em si, nem em deus. E talvez isso lhe desse uma resposta, afinal.

"_Améns_" podiam-se ouvir naquele local sagrado. E o fervor com que as outras pessoas acreditavam em meras palavras sufocava-a o bastante para pedir perdão e se levantar.

Abriu as portas lentamente a encarou o sol. No entanto, não sentiu qualquer calor.

Umas mãos nos seus olhos, um calor na sua face, um bater mais rápido do coração, um perfume adocicado e o toque vão da mão de Deus. Num segundo, ela pediu a Deus que fosse Harry. Num segundo, ela começou a chamar pelo Pai de todos. Num segundo, ela foi dele. E num segundo, ela soube que sairia sempre daquela missa e que pediria perdão mais tarde. Seria a sua rotina, o seu pecado. Ele era a sua tentação.

E Ginny continuava a tentar arranjar justificativas para o que fazia e pela lei de Deus, tudo seria em prol do bem de Harry. Tudo começou para que Harry fosse mais forte, mais influente, mais feliz! Ela só tinha que seguir simples passos. Mas depois ela percebeu que não conseguiria parar. Não até que alguém a salvasse. Não até que Deus a salvasse. E ela pediu a Deus, porque ela não quis gostar de todos aqueles momentos. Apenas aconteceu.

As palavras vãs que ela proferiu ficarão sempre marcadas na _Casa do Senhor_, como um monumento ao pecado.

**IN NOMINE PATRIS ET FILII ET SPIRITUS SANCTI**

Um beijo rasgou-lhe os sentidos e o terço caiu na terra. Tom pisou-o de seguida.

Ela não teve oportunidade de dizer_amén_.

**N/A**: para as pessoas da secção mais **linda**de todo o fandom! Amo vocês TG's do meu (L)

As palavras em Latim significam: "Em nome do pai, do filho, e do espírito santo."


	3. God Is In The Rain

**Nome do autor**: miss krum  
**Título**: God Is In The Rain  
**Ship**: Tom Riddle Jr. / Ginny Weasley  
**Género**: Angst  
**Classificação**: K+  
**Observação**: Fanfic para o projecto Pandora

**God Is In The Rain****  
**_por misskrum_

Ela costumava dizer que Deus estava na chuva.

Ela costumava chegar e sorrir.

Ela costumava trazer o sol.

Mas não traz mais.

**-x-**

Ela não era uma criança comum, nem eu alguma vez quis que fosse. Ela gostava da chuva mais do que tudo. Ela gostava da chuva, mais do que a sua admiração por mim permitia. Ela gostava da chuva, mesmo que o seu cabelo ficasse castanho e os olhos vermelhos. Ela gostava da chuva, mesmo que a chuva alterasse a lógica da vida. Talvez Deus existisse, afinal.

**-x-**

Ela sonhava com cores brancas, puras, cristalinas. Ela gostava de se sentar perto da janela à espera que Deus aparecesse. Ela nunca acreditou em mim quando eu lhe disse que ele não existia. Ela sorria, abanava a cabeça e ia embora, dizendo que Deus estava ocupado naquela tarde. Talvez ela tivesse razão, afinal.

**-x-**

Deus estava na chuva. Deus não estava em mim, então.

**-x-**

Ela não chorou naquele dia e eu matei-a. Com o sangue dela nas minhas mãos, choveu. E Deus estava na chuva.

**-x-**

A água molhava o meu corpo e eu sentia o peso daquele sangue. Cada gotícula que caía era o castigo por ter derramado sangue tão puro. Era o castigo por não ter acreditado nela. E a água ardia na minha pele e estava calor. Estava calor demais. Fui para casa enquanto ela ficou lá, deitada no meu jardim, e Deus estava nela. Cada uma daquelas gotículas que me tinham punido, purificavam-na. E ela era Deus e estava à chuva.

**-x-**

Eu não gosto de chuva. A chuva recorda-me aquela fatídica tarde de Verão. E quando chovia a água era vermelha. Porque Deus estava na chuva e ela também.

Permaneço fechado, sozinho, vivo, quando chove. Enterro a minha cara na cama e ouço a música sinistra do _tic tac_ das gotas que continuam a cair. E cada uma delas é um tiro no meu corpo e eu não me arrependo, porque o passado está na chuva, com Deus, e não há chuva que me toque. Mesmo que cada vez que chova eu saiba que continua a chover para mim, por tua causa.

Então vê, Ginevra, vê aonde o teu Deus te levou.

Deus está na chuva, eu venço a chuva, no final.

**N/A**: God Is In The Rain – quote retirada do filme V for Vendetta. (L)

Para a Jeeh (LLLLLL) Obrigada ao Lestrange pela betagem (L)


	4. Entre Esquecer e Relembrar

**Nome**: Miss Krum  
**Título**: Entre Esquecer e Relembrar  
**Ship**: Tom Riddle Jr/Ginny Weasley  
**Género**: Angst  
**Classificação**: T, por insanidade HAHAHAHAHA  
**Spoiler**: 2  
**Observação**: UA, uma Ginny que nunca superou a sua possessão pelo Tom e que nunca casou com Harry Potter.

**Entre Esquecer e Relembrar****  
**_por misskrum_

Esqueci o teu rosto. Esqueci os teus gestos, as tuas manias. Tudo o que sobrou de ti foi a tua tentativa patética de perfeição, o teu perfeccionismo.

Forcei-me por esquecer, mas o teu passado é demasiado doloroso para que eu não o lembre. A tua morte é demasiado célebre para que eu não a comemore. Então diz-me, Tom, diz-me porque é que eu não sinto felicidade?

Não sei onde está a tua perfeição agora. Não sei onde a enterraram, ou se estava demasiado dentro de ti para morrer. Não sei onde está o teu nome, Tom, não te chamo Voldemort. É que tu nunca serás o meu _Lord_.

Aprendi a procurar-te em todo o lado. Aprendi que esperar a tua visita era menos doloroso que relembrar o teu rosto. Porque o teu rosto era passado e eu ainda lembro o teu nome.

Sinto frio. Sinto medo. Sinto tudo. Confinada nestas paredes brancas, a única coisa que faço é olhar para a porta, porque tu vais voltar. Tu vens me buscar. Tu nunca permitirias que o teu plano se alterasse. Inundar-me-ás nestas paredes brancas até que eu não tenha outra hipótese que não seja escrever nelas. E eu escreverei o teu nome, centenas de vezes, milhares de vezes, até que tudo acabe. Combato-te assim, como uma assombração poderosa demais que não quer partir. Escrevo o teu nome como se de um feitiço se tratasse.

Chegaremos ao fim eventualmente, não é, Tom? Ficarás confinado a estas paredes, até que tu escrevas o meu nome e eu te venha buscar. Tu não conseguirás respirar sem mim. Eu fui a única que escapou aos teus planos perfeitos, às tuas ambições desmedidas.

Só eu Tom.

Ouço a água a bater no chão, mas não sei se fui a responsável. Rasgo a minha própria pele para poder molhar o meu dedo no meu sangue e escrever o teu nome.

Diz-me, Tom, se não é a perfeição que está nestas paredes agora.

**N/A**: Obrigado ao Les pela betagem (L) Para o Lucas (L)


	5. Sem Sentido

**Autor**: misskrum  
**Título**: Sem Sentido  
**Ship**: Tom Riddle Jr./Ginevra Weasley  
**Género:**Hurt/Comfort**  
Classificação:**K+**  
Observação:**UA**  
Item**: Vitral

**Sem Sentido****  
**_por misskrum_

_This is just a game, it's a beautiful lie_

Costumavas contar-me histórias sem sentido. Costumavas falar-me de histórias sobre poder, persuasão, manipulação e caminhos. Como é que eu nunca percebi antes?

Eu ria! Eu ria das tuas palavras suaves, do teu jeito conquistador. Eu achei que tu eras certo, que tu eras o meu caminho, que tu eras a minha luz.

Segui-te cegamente, sem querer saber qual o caminho para onde ia. Como poderias tu me mentir, me enganar, me manipular? Como poderias tu forjar uma luz que não existia para me apontares um caminho que não era o meu? Não podias, as histórias não eram _tuas_, pois tu apenas as contavas. Elas eram sem sentido, sem qualquer luz real. Mas tu, Tom, tu eras real, não eras?

Eu gostava de igrejas. Gostava de olhar os vitrais pela manhã, quando a luz matutina se infiltrava e todas as cores ganhavam vida. Gostava da transformação que a simples _luz_ dava a algo que à noite não tinha sentido nenhum. Eu gostava de pensar que também era como os vitrais, esperando o amanhecer para ganhar o meu sentido, a minha salvação. Eu esperava por ti, Tom, como os vitrais esperavam pelo amanhecer. Tu eras a minha luz.

Tu conhecias-me melhor do que eu própria. Não conseguia mentir-te, ou ocultar-te o que pensava. Tu viste-me a olhar para os vitrais da igreja, esperando o amanhecer tardio daquele dia de inverno. Tu riste das minhas crenças. Tu arruinaste as minhas esperanças. A luz perdeu-se em algum lugar distante. Eras tu o culpado, tu repudiavas a luz. Eu tentei te repudiar, também.

Tentei me livrar de ti e da tua constante presença, mas tu continuavas lá. Continuavas lá, manipulando o meu único amor, amachucando o meu coração com a tua falta de luz.

**-x-**

_Tu não acreditas em Deus. Não acreditas em caminhos, destino ou luz. Tu és como uma concha, vazia. Tu tens o teu orgulho, a tua manipulação e o teu poder. Quis acreditar que tivesses a minha luz também. Quis acreditar nisso com o meu coração. Quis acreditar mesmo que me dissessem que era errado, que era sem sentido._

_És uma luz artificial, uma mentira, uma ilusão._

_As tuas histórias não eram sem sentido. Tu, sim._

**N/A**: Porque raios eu volto a falar de Deus e de igrejas eu não sei o.o Deve ser supernatural a mais humm HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Mais uma fic do projecto, eu sou doida. x) Espero que gostes Ireth, pois é para ti (LLL) e obrigado ao Les pela betagens e panz.


	6. Funny Little Thing

**Nome do autor:**Miss Krum**  
Título:**Funny Little Thing**  
Ship:**Gin'n'Tonic**  
Gênero:**Hurt/Comfort**  
Classificação:**K+**  
Observação:**Para a segunda edição do projecto mais lindo eveh. Item: Acto de Falhar, Situação: a analise da Ginny sobre a infância do Tom.

**Funny Little Thing****  
**_por misskrum_

**N/A:**Sabem o que são repetições intencionais? Ainda bem, vão ver muitas nesta fanfic.  
Acham que esta é mais uma fic com uma mad!Ginny? Estão enganados.  
E depois não digam que eu não avisei.

É engraçado como agora eu te consigo ver perfeitamente, Tom.

Sim, Tom. Não te chamo _Voldemort_, pois esse não é quem és. Não te chamo _Lord_, pois não tens autoridade para tal. Muito menos te chamo _Riddle_, pois já deixaste de ser um enigma para mim.

É engraçado como algumas coisas são, Tom.

Tudo o que tu fizeste na tua vida foi falhar. Não uma vez, não duas vezes, não três. Falhaste, repetidamente, mecanicamente, todos os dias da tua vida e nem ao menos deste por essas falhas tão importantes que a cada uma delas te afundavas mais. Engraçado isso, não?

Talvez te perguntes neste momento se eu ao menos faço ideia do que estou a falar. _Lord Voldemort não tem passado, apenas tem futuro_. Não duvido que acreditasses nas mentiras que lançavas bem para a frente dos teus olhos. Mas a realidade, querido Tom, é que tiveste sim um passado. E neste momento, não tens futuro. Estás morto, Tom. Eu estou viva. Eu nunca estive tão viva na minha vida.

Pergunto-me o que teria acontecido se a tua mãe se tivesse dignado a lutar por ti. Dizias que não, tentavas esconder, repudiar, esses pensamentos quando te vinham à mente, mas tu sabias que ela tinha sido a pessoa que mais te magoou. Ela nem sequer quis ver a tua cara. Ela nem sequer se esforçou para viver. E ela era uma bruxa, ela podia tê-lo feito... Mas não fez. E isso permitiu que tu nunca fosses amado. Mas será que ela alguma vez teria estofo para te amar?

Também me pergunto o que teria acontecido se tivesses vivido com os teus pais. Se tivesses a graça e a nobreza de Tom Riddle Sr. para admirar, se tivesses o carinho deles todos os dias. Mas a verdade, é que nunca o poderias ter. Estariam tão intoxicados um pelo outro que tu apenas serias um estorvo. E a pequena coisa engraçada aqui é que eu acho que se assim fosse, tu desesperarias por um pequeno afecto que fosse.

E tu desesperaste, não foi? Quiseste, de qualquer maneira, que as pobres crianças do orfanato gostassem de ti. Oh, tu esforçaste-te. Mas nunca da maneira certa. Nessa altura, ainda não sabias manipular. E pensar que tu também foste inocente um dia, nem que tenha sido por um minuto. Não é agradável?

Rapidamente percebeste que ameaçar era tão mais simples e sem dor. Tu simplesmente não conseguias aceitar a rejeição.

Foi nessa altura que começaste a roubar, a coleccionar os teus pequenos troféus, e a torturar aqueles que não te quiseram dar a mão. Que é como quem diz, todas as crianças do pequeno orfanato. Já percebeste onde falhaste sistematicamente? Tom, a tua maior falha foi não admitir o quão estavas magoado com os teus pais por teres sido despejado ali, foi não admitir que apenas querias algum carinho.

Então chegou Hogwarts e cada vez eras menos tu, e mais o que achavas que as pessoas queriam que fosses. Aprendeste a manipular como um profissional. Tu eras todo encanto, charme e orgulho. Aprendeste a gostar mais de ti do que de qualquer outro. Aprendeste a matar. Aprendeste a odiar de verdade, a cobiçar mais fortemente. Tu aprendeste a deixar o teu verdadeiro eu para trás para te transformares num monstro.

Deixaste para trás aquilo que te tornava humano, a tua alma. Mutilaste-a como o fizeste a muitos depois disso.

É engraçado que no final não te tenha servido de nada.

É engraçado. Sim, é _tão_ engraçado.

**N/A**: é, destravei, acho eu ._. Para o Les, thank you (L)


	7. Too Much Of Nothing

**Nome do autor:**miss krum  
**Título:**Too Much Of Nothing  
**Sinopse:**Poderia _até_ ser um momento romântico.  
**Ship:**Tom Riddle Jr./Ginny Weasley  
**Género:**General  
**Classificação:**M  
**Status:**Completa  
**Formato:** Drabble  
**Observação:** esta fanfic faz parte do universo de uma outra fic minha (Reconstruindo o Futuro) e localiza-se no cap I Am Where I Am (And You're Where You Are). UA

**Too Much Of Nothing**  
_por misskrum_

Aquele foi o início (_o juntar dos vossos lábios numa espécie de beijo_). Ele era frio e não te tocava.

Tu não te surpreendeste com a _falta de calor_, afinal era Tom Riddle.

.

Foi então que ele te beijou (_de verdade)_.

.

Os lábios dele procuravam os teus com uma urgência que tu não sabias que ele era capaz de sentir. Não conseguias respirar (_mas tentaste fazê-lo_) até perceberes que aquele era um dos momentos em que valia a pena morrer. E então deixaste de respirar, de raciocinar e de te conter.

_Pelo menos por uns minutos_, foi o que disseste.

.

Antes que conseguisses pensar outra vez, as mãos dele estavam pelos teus braços, pelo teu abdómen, pelos teus ombros, pelo teu pescoço, pelas tuas coxas. E tu vibravas, porque era Tom Riddle que estava ao teu lado e _tu gostavas dele_, e ainda gostavas muito mais do seu toque e da sua capacidade de te fazer sentir, em vez de raciocinar.

Ele beija-te a curva do pescoço e fica lá. As suas mãos agarram nas tuas e sentes a sua respiração acelerada e reparas como estás no mesmo estado.

.

Poderia _até_ ser um momento romântico.

.

Não sabes quanto tempo ficaram nessa situação. Ele dá pequenos beijos naquela área e tu fechas os olhos, rendida. É nessa rendição que _tu_ o beijas pela primeira vez. Os teus olhos estão fechados e não vês a ligeira cara de _nojo_ que ele esboça quando percebe o que vais fazer.

E tu deliras por estares tão próximo dele.

.

Ele volta a se aproximar mais de ti e não pára desta vez. A tua camisa está no chão antes que dês por isso e as tuas mãos trémulas tentam tirar a dele. Nunca acabas por completar essa tarefa. Estremeces quando Tom abre as calças dele, talvez por achares que ele nunca fosse tão longe (_contigo)_.

Fechas os olhos como se não quisesses encarar a realidade, como se preferisses que aquilo não acontecesse.

Mas tu nunca conseguirias pedir a Tom que parasse.

E ele não parou.

.

Foi com um gemido contido que tudo acabou. Tom juntou os vossos lábios numa espécie de beijo, enquanto tu continuavas com os olhos fechados (_ele era frio e__quase__não te tocava_).

**-x-**

Acordas de repente e percebes que foi só um sonho. Dizes que não foi nada quando te levantas e sorris.

Tu não te surpreendeste com a _falta de realidade_, afinal era Tom Riddle.

**Too much of nothing at all**

**N/A:**um super obrigado ao Les e à Jeeh, que leram antes e ainda opinaram. (L)


	8. Quase

**Autor**: Miss Krum  
**Título**: Quase  
**Capa**: -  
**Ship**: Gin'n'Tonic  
**Género**: Angst  
**Classificação**: K+  
**Observação**: UA, projecto pandora  
**Link para a fic**: -

**Quase**  
_por misskrum_

_Toca-me._ Eu peço-te suavemente que te aproximes, mas tu não o fazes.  
Ignoras a minha voz mas eu não consigo ignorar o teu sorriso.

Tu nunca sorriste antes daquele momento. Curioso que o faças quando me sinto a quebrar, quando te peço desesperadamente que me toques e que isso me diga que ainda estou viva. Tu trocas o teu simples toque por um esvoaçante sorriso que eu sinto desaparecer mesmo à minha frente no ar.

Quase ris quando te aproximas um pouco, quando quase tocas os teus lábios nos meus e eu quase desmaio.

Sinto-me ridícula, impotente... e tu sorris.

Podia encontrar mil coisas no teu sorriso. Podia encontrar-te lá. Desmontei-o em todas as suas mentiras particulares numa busca por algo real. Ele parecia real. Podia quase acreditar que tu falavas a verdade e que eu estava viva, que eu era _eu_. Mas isso era mentira.

Olho para ti mas não _te_ vejo. O corpo que possuis não és tu. Só o teu sorriso é real. Só ele. E eu quase acredito nisso outra vez.

Contemplas o fogo e eu peço para me tocares. Tu voltas a me ignorar e voltas a sorrir.

Um medo incontrolável sobe pelos meus pés frios quando tu te aproximas. Tudo o que quero é que esta horrível sensação de impotência passe e eu volte a ser eu. Sinto-me tão frágil como gelo, até chego a ter medo de quebrar de vez. Quase tenho consciência suficiente para me tentar levantar. _Quase_.

O líquido brilha na taça de cristal e os teus dedos ficam tão perto dos meus que eu sinto uma descarga eléctrica na coluna. Tu não sorris e eu sinto falta da única coisa que te faz ser real, por muito errado que eu sinta que isso seja.

Inclinas-te para mim. A tua boca quase toca os meus olhos, o meu nariz, a minha boca, o meu pescoço, o meu corpo. Quase. E esse _quase_ roí a minha alma até eu ser pouco mais que um espectro, vivo por um desejo não concretizado.

Sinto-me perecer e pergunto-te se isto vale a pena. Tu não me respondes, apenas te inclinas mais para me tocar.

_Tu quase me tocavas, mas quanto mais a tua boca se aproximava de mim mais a vida escapava do meu corpo. Lembro-me do teu sorriso. Lembro sempre do teu sorriso. Quase sorri também. Quase me tocaste. Quase sobrevivi._


	9. Road to Nowhere

**Título**: Road to Nowhere  
**Autor**: misskrum  
**Ship**: Tom/Ginny, Harry/Ginny  
**Item usado**: dor

* * *

**Road to Nowhere  
**por miss krum

* * *

O curandeiro olhava para ela com pena e isso, acima de tudo, foi o que me matou naquele momento.

Os seus momentos de lucidez eram cada vez mais raros, cada vez mais espaçados, cada vez menos da pessoa que tanto amei, cada vez mais da pessoa que ele quis que ela fosse.

Foi um choque descobrir os primeiros sintomas.

Foi um choque perceber que aquela Ginny forte por quem me apaixonei já há muito não era ela. Não completamente. Era apenas aquilo que _Voldemort_ deixou que fosse. E sempre que olho para uma fotografia nossa, vejo-a sorrir e dançar ao meu lado e percebo que uma lágrima corre pela minha cara. Não consigo evitar pensar que se eu tivesse estado lá mais, se eu tivesse reparado na rapariguinha por quem me vim a apaixonar anos mais tarde... o mais provável era que ela não se tivesse entregue a ele.

E isso dói.

E isso já não importa mais.

E _isso_ mata.

E morro por perceber que é por ele que ela chama, que é ele quem ela vê, mas sou eu que passa horas perto da _nossa_ cama. Sou eu que estou lá, mas não sou eu que ela quer.

E é difícil perceber como é que a Ginny cheia de vida veio dar neste projecto de alma partida. É difícil perceber que alguém tão forte se verga com o tempo.

Se calhar, o problema foi que ela tentou lutar demasiado tempo contra aquilo que _Voldemort_ levou com ele.

Se calhar, o meu problema foi não perceber que ela se estava a modificar. Foi não perceber que quanto mais ela se afastava, mais ela precisava que eu a trouxesse de volta.

E às vezes não tenho coragem de a encarar, por saber que ela morreu e eu estou perto disso também sempre que a vejo. E aqueles olhos cheios de vida que eu tanto amei e _amo_ estão mortos e são _dele_.

Ela, finalmente é dele.

O bem ganhou a guerra, mas anos mais tarde ele, mesmo morto, ganhou ele a batalha mais importante para mim, ao matar aos bocadinhos a pessoa que eu amo.

E isso...

Isso **dói. **

Isso** mata.**

we're on the road to nowhere  
we're on the road to nowhere

* * *

**N/A**: Passados anos isto é o que eu consigo fazer em TG. Desculpem-me do fundo do coração! Voldemort está em itálico, porque não vejo o Pottah a chamar-lhe Tom, mesmo que tivesse sido o Tom a conquistar a Ginny na CoS.

A música que dá o nome à fic e cujo refrão aparece no final é a_ road to nowhere_ dos_ talking heads_.


End file.
